Mnemosyne
by Megan11209
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots. They can contain anybody from PJO, but this is tagged this as Percy and Poseidon. This can go from Piper and Jason, Nico and Rachel, Poseidon and Athena, Emily Zhang to Mars, Esperanza Valdez to Hephaestus. It depends, I like different Ships, especially Rachel and Nico. A collection of Memories, hence the title of the story.
1. Visitor at the beach

This was just lightly putting it; Sally Jackson was a fan of the beach. Well, there were _multiple_ reasons why. But this beach led to a rather pleasant, bittersweet train of thought. The beach was located in Montauk. She had practically been going there since she was a little girl, with her parents. That was, until they died in a plane accident, or so she had thought. Yes, in reality, they had died on a plane, but the plane was tipped off by some petulant god, most namely the King of the Gods, Lord Zeus. But in the end, she held no grudge, she had her memories. Ones that nobody could take away, well some could try, but that was highly unlikely. Being in the beach, that had led her to think of a time when she was with her parents;

_The wind was at a brutal, harsh pace, at the moment, causing the sand to flow around in small tunnels. The tree was in complete disarray, leaves going wild at the fast pace of the wind, some completely falling off. Which caused Sally some sadness, the leaves were falling off, way before they were supposed to. It was only mid-July, still in the summer months, not the fall. It ruined the pretty picture, leaves were in a beautiful bloom during the summer, not already dead. Soon, fall would come, and there would be no colorful, shriveled up leaves._

_But season thoughts aside, Sally was having a splendid time at the beach with her parents. Despite, the gray, miserable clouds hanging above. She was happy, despite the waves roaring and crashing against the sandy shore. She was walking in the shallow part the water, careful not to get caught within the waves, and causing her daddy to hover closely behind her. The water felt soothing against her little, six-year-old feet. More than soothing, it was refreshing. It was a feeling of contentment, a feeling of belonging, as if the world's problem were gone. But as young girl, she couldn't necessarily explain this to anyone, but only recognize the feeling. _

"_Sweetheart, do you know why the land is so upset, right now?" Her father asked her, eager to teach her something. Her father had a passion for writing and reading, just like a future Sally would. He could just get lost in the words, and never come out. Well, maybe for his wife and daughter. He was a slim man, not too much muscle, but just enough to get through life. He wore circle rimmed glasses, and had a chestnut brown, receding hairline. One that showed he'd lived for a while, that he gained so sort of wisdom through his years. Well, one would hope that he had some kind of wisdom, he was a beloved high school English teacher. His students loved him, and vice versa. He was a man serenity, not much could disrupt his tranquility, always happy. _

"_No, daddy. Why are they like this? This is messing up our seasons!" She practically cried out the last part, truly upset about the about the changes in seasons. Sally wouldn't come to know this until she would meet the moody, raven haired, green eyed god, but her mother was a daughter of Persephone, thus for making her a legacy of Persephone. She truly did care about the seasons, just like her mother and grandmother. _

"_The Gods are upset, probably squabbling over something so tedious, that it shouldn't affect our world," He suddenly squatted down, making him the height of his daughter, "See how the sky and water are chaotic? Well, Zeus and Poseidon are most likely fighting. Hopefully, it won't be so bad, because our world truly does not need that." _

"_Zeus and Poseidon?" Sally asked her father eagerly, excited about the prospect of learning something new. But more importantly, curios to who those two people are, and why they can control such magnificent pieces of nature. _

"_Yes, Sally, they are Greek Gods. Have you ever heard of something called 'Greek Mythology'?" He asked, patiently waiting for an answer. Sally had to think really hard, she wanted to so badly answer her daddy correct. But after a few moments, she remembered that her dad had mentioned it to his class. Her dad had brought her into work for a day, and she remembered her dad talking about it and something called "The Iliad"._

"_I think so. You talked to our class about it, right, daddy?"_

"_Yes, I did. Well, what would you think if Greek Mythology was Greek History? Everything that was considered a myth, is real? And that, somehow, your mother was part of it?" He asked slowly, searching he face for any signs of horror, as if this was a taboo subject towards Sally. But she did think about it, it sounded good. All those "legends" being true, would mean that there was more to digest. She could learn even more than ever! She didn't have to treat them as myths, but now as the truth, especially if her mother was involved. She loved her mother. Though she looked more like her father, brown hair, blue, soulful eyes, and his personality. But she did have her tanned skin, some facial feature, but most importantly, her compassion._

"_I think it would be good, great actually."_

"_Why is that so?" He asked, eyes shining with mischief, as if there was something he wasn't cluing her in about._

"_Well, think of all the knowledge you can gain with going into depth, and all of the stories being true." He chuckled softly at his daughter's thirst for knowledge._

"_Very true, you have a very eager attitude towards all of this, Sally. Because of that, would you like to hear a story?"_

"_Oh, yes! Please, daddy? Which story are you going to tell?" She was beyond eager to hear this!_

"_Well, I thought I would tell you the story of Greek Hero, Perseus, Son of Zeus." He asked, somewhat hesitant, wary if this unnerve his daughter, but she seemed ecstatic to hear this. So, he continued his story. _

"_You see, Perseus was a demigod, or also known as 'half-blood'. Demigods are people who are born a child of a god and a mortal. You're half god, half human, which coined the term 'half-blood'. He was the Son of Zeus, a god, and Danae, a mortal. When Perseus grew up, his mother was a very beautiful lady, and a suitor wanted her, he was Polydectes. Perseus was not fond of him, finding him a disgrace. Plydectes held a banquet and told everyone to bring a horse, to which Perseus could not do. So Perseus declared that he would retrieve anything that he was asked of, instead of a horse. Polydetes said to bring him the gorgon head of Medusa. You see, this is a trouble because Medusa had a hair of snakes, and if you looked into her eyes, you would be turned into stone. This is because Athena, goddess of wisdom and battle strategy, found Medusa and Poseidon in her temple, um, watching a movie, " he said awkwardly, not saying what they were truly doing instead, " which is, um, hugely disrespectful to Athena. So she turned Medusa into an ugly wrench, forcing her to be a maiden, because nobody wanted near her. So, Athena helped Perseus find the Hesperides, who made the weapons that could cut Medusa's head off. While there, Perseus grabbed a backpack to carry Medusa's head. Though, Zeus gave him a sword, Hades gave him his Helm of Darkness, Hermes gave him his winged shoes, while Athena gave him a polished Shield. So, he then found the cave of the Gorgons, where Medusa was sleeping. He used Athena's shield to see her through an reflection, careful not to be turned into stone. He sliced off her head. But then Pegasus and Chrysoar sprang from her neck, whom were sired from her time with Poseidon. The rest of the Gorgons came after him, but he used the Helm of darkness. In the end, Perseus had good luck. Which is what we can only hope for in ourselves, and in those who follow after us." Her dad finished, looking serene._

_Sally then thought about this, and only one question popped into her mind, the million dollar question._

"_Are these myths and stories really true? Did Perseus really do all of this, was he a real hero?" She asked her dad, eyes pleading for an answer, hopping that answer is something that will please her._

"_That's for your mother and I to know for now, and for you to discover it yourself, Sally." He says sagely. After many moments of silence, he walks over back to his wife, who is watching silently on the blanket. The winds and waves have calmed down some, but he's not even an earshot away from Sally. _

"_Did you tell her? If you did, I wouldn't be upset, she must find out sometime. I just cannot bare to tell her myself, yet." His wife finishes quickly. Her sweet, brown eyes are looking sad and scared at the prospect of telling Sally alone. She's glad she has her husband. Right now his wife, Madeline, is looking much disheveled, her blond hair is in disarray in her French braid, shirt crumpled from laying on the sand._

"_No, I haven't. Not yet, at least. But I did tell her the story of Perseus." Madeline nods, as if okay with that, Sally still not knowing that it's a hundred percent true._

"_But we'll have to tell her, sooner or later, Micah." She says, looking like she dreads the idea._

"_Don't worry, we'll walk her through the way, teach her everything she needs to know, to be safe." He finished, pulling his wife into his arms, to keep her warm, noticing her shiver. No one realized, but Sally had heard everything, making her more and more confused._

_But they never got to tell Sally about Greek History, besides Perseus. They died a week later, on a plane crash on their way to visit Micah's parents. They were both found dead, but Sally somehow survived through everything. It was caused by the same bad weather at the beach, by Zeus's hand. _

Sally let out a long, sad sigh. She finally had showed her sadness at her parent's deaths. After that, she was forced to live with her sick uncle. Her uncle didn't exactly care for her correctly, but doing everything that he could handle. He had never raised a young girl before, so how was he supposed to learn now? But Sally never held anything against him. He did the best thing that he could do, at the moment. There was nothing she could do at that moment, she nowhere else to go. Nor did she want to go anywhere else, he was family. You don't give up on family. Through the year, Sally had overcome many struggles, and still continuing to fight them. Eventually, her uncle had gotten cancer, making him deadly sick, which causes big hospital bills. Sally paid every hospital bill with her saved money that was for college. Eventually, her uncle had passed away, leaving Sally with absolutely nothing.

As Sally was driving to Montauk, she thought her whole life over. Was she happy? Did she deserve what she managed to gain? Life was a struggle for her, but she way content with it. Happy? Yes. She wasn't sure if she deserved everything good in her life, but that was just her selflessness talking.

Many miles had passed until she finally reached her destination, she pulled over out in front over dingy little cabin. It may have been dingy, but it was a second home to her, literally and spiritually. The place where she had met her raven haired lover. With those thoughts coming to mind, she looks through the rearview mirror to look at her son, Percy. He really was a good child, and she couldn't be anymore thankful. He reminded her so much of Poseidon, not just looks, but in personality, too. Percy could be the most laid back toddler ever to walk the earth, but he could also be too stubborn when he didn't want to do something. He looked just like Poseidon, black hair, green eyes, and tan skin. Most importantly, he had the warm, kind smile.

Percy smiled at her through the mirror, and she gladly smiled back, happy that he was in good mood. Usually, if upset, he would just brood for a couple hours. Again, just like Poseidon.

"Are you ready for the beach, Little One?" She asked.

"_Yes!" _He practically cried out, eager for the beach. She had to grin at that. Of course he would love the water, his father was the god of the sea, for crying out loud.

"Good. But what do we do before the water?"

"We clean the cabana…" He says it slowly, digesting that he that he can't go straight into the water, yet.

"I know, I know, Perce. But if we want to stay here, shouldn't it be clean?" She asks, chiding him a little in her tone

"Okay, Momma. But then can we go into the water?" She nods her consent. Percy would be even safer in his father's territory, away from the hands of Zeus and Hades. She has been worried about the monster ever since she found out that she was pregnant. She hasn't encountered much yet, except for when she tried to pick him up for daycare, and he was clutching two dead snakes in his tiny toddler hands, like a baby Hercules. She had screamed, and everybody had screamed, thinking she was crazy, the mist had made it seem like he was clutching two pieces of rope. She definitively sure that there would be more incidents like that in the future. He was just diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia, which for him, was a good thing. That proved that would be able to read Ancient Greek, and the ADHD would become his battle reflexes.

Percy and Sally climb out of the old, but reliable car. Sally was carrying majority of the bags, but Percy had demanded to carry something to help his mother out, so she gave him the lightest bag and pretended it was the heaviest. She loved how her son could always be so chivalrous, always helping somebody, and never giving it a second glance. Just like Poseidon. Once they got into the small cabin, they started their usual routine. They opened every window and curtain, letting in the blue light, and a beautiful, sea breeze. They wiped down all the counters, cleaned the cupboards, though she did most of the work. She didn't mind, Percy did as much as he could, being only four years old. Plus, his ADHD was acting up, making it near impossible to focus. Most likely due to being so close to his father's power, especially this beach. Poseidon controlled all water, but liked this beach and the ones in Greece, particularly more.

After everything was done, she and Percy had changed into their respective bathing suits, both choosing to not put on shoes. Sally packed a big bag of everything they would need while there. So, everything was completed, they headed out the door. They picked a spot closest to the water, of course. A spot that was completely drowned in shade, not wanting to get burned. The sun was very bright today, which meant that Apollo was having a great day. There was a minimum amount of clouds, proving that Zeus was still a little moody, even on a great day like today. She put all of her stuff down, laying it all out nicely and organized.

"Not too far in, Percy!" She let Percy run into the water, remembering to tell him only to go to knee deep.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to him. Not under my watch, believe me." Somebody commented with a deep, gruff voice. She didn't even have to turn around to know it was him, Poseidon. She smiled, he would always appear when she came to Montauk.

"Keeping up your promise, I see." She replied, remembering the exchange. He always said that would create any underwater castle for her and Percy, but she always declined. If she way going to do anything in life, she needed to accomplish it for herself, not having people do it for her. So the compromise was, if she came to Montauk, he would come up to visit her, but not Percy. It was safer that way, the less Percy knew about the gods, the less likely he would be found by anyone. He was already a son of the 'Big Three', he didn't need this to complicate anything else. Thought that didn't mean Poseidon liked missing his son, he didn't, but it needed to be done. He always watched out Sally and Percy.

"Of course, did you think I wouldn't?" He had amusement in his green eyes. He was grinning like the Cheshire cat.

"Not once."

"Good. How are you doing?" He asks, he already knows, of course. It's just polite to ask, god or mortal alike.

"Alright, I guess. Percy hasn't attracted as many monsters as I thought he would. But I'm still worried, though.

"Well, that's good. But if you send him to cam-"

"No. I won't do that until I'm absolutely forced to." He scowled at this, knowing that she'll be as stubborn and opinionated as always. They've _already_ had this conversation, _multiple times_!

"Fine, be that way. He will only safe until then." His eyes had this steely, hardened look to them. This was his brooding face, the one Percy had inherited.

"You're brooding" She stated mater of factly.

"Am not" He replies, stubbornly. She rolled her eyes at him, his mood was starting to lighten, she could tell because of his smirk.

"Ah, this can go on for a while, you know." He replied wisely, which is ironic, his nemesis is the goddess of Wisdom and battle strategies, Athena.

"See, then, you can just admit that I'm right and call it a game." She smirks.

"Ha, you wish. Yeah, cause that's _so_ going to _happen_." He says sarcastically, ever so stubborn. But she just _had_ to ruin the moment by asking;

"You don't think I can protect my own son." Oh, of course, it just _had _to come out in a small voice. She hated sounding small. It made her feel sad and pathetic. It didn't come out as a question and oh, so demanding like she wanted it to, but it came out as a statement.

"Oh, no, Sally. Of course I do, but he will be much safer there. It's not a matter of how well you protect him, but there will be absolutely no monsters. You won't have to put yourself in danger," He continues, seeing her look of protest at the mention of putting herself in danger, "I know you don't mind, Sal, but I do. I don't want you danger. I love you, beyond measure. I wouldn't be able to live with it, if you got yourself into danger. Because I brought you into this world of Greek Gods. Yes, I know, you started to see through the mist as you got older, but I put you in harm's way by seeing you, and having a child with you. I would not be able to bear that amount of guilt. Yeah, I know, that's selfish of me, but I can't help it. I love you, Sally. I also love our son. I will protect him as much as I can from a distance." He finishes his mini proclamation. He just realized that while ranting, he had his hands on Sally's checks. She had tears in her eyes. He wiped them away with the pads of his thumbs.

"I love you, too, you know?" She replies, laughing a little, she just summarized what he said in one small sentence.

"I know." He says, a soft smile playing at his lips, and his green eyes crinkling with love. He then pulled her into his lap, placing his arms around her, in a loving matter, while putting his chin on her shoulder. Looking at the water, he was most likely making it safe for Percy. During this time, Percy was just playing happily in the shore, talking to all the tiny fish. When she looked, he was nowhere to be found. But then all of a sudden, he appeared in front of her. Had she really been she really been so wrapped up talking to Poseidon?

"Who this, Mommy?" Percy asked, eyes narrowed at the stranger. Percy can be very protective of his mother, when he sees something he doesn't exactly know or care for. She looked through the side of her eye at Poseidon, seeing that he was trying not to laugh. She rolled her eyes. Of course he would find this awkward situation funny…

"He's, um, a friend of mine…" She said slowly. At this, Poseidon starts to laugh even harder, making Percy very suspicious and angry.

"A _friend_?" Poseidon asks, snorting. Sally pinched his side, to make him be quite, Percy did not need to know the truth, that Poseidon was his father. She made to move off his lap, and he let her. Sally landed on her butt with a thump.

"Is he a friend or not? You don't seem very sure…" Percy asked, once again suspiciously. She made an attempt to answer, but Poseidon beat her to it.

"Yes, we are. We've known each other for about five years. I don't believe we met before, boy. What is your name?" Poseidon asks Percy, a mischievous glint in eyes. She rolled her eyes, and to resist laughing at the exchange.

"Really, you have? I haven't met you before. Why?" Percy asks smirking, crossing his arms, feeling like he finally started to have the upper hand in the conversation. That made Sally stop her train of thoughts, he really did look like Poseidon right now. Especially with both boys here together, and Poseidon seemed to realize this, too. He smirked.

"Yes, I drop in from time to time. Whenever I come, you're always off doing something. Maybe we'll have to change that, won't we? I think we should at least get along for your mother's sake. And would please tell me your name, I hear you have an interesting one, am I right?" Poseidon asks, and Percy frowns, realizing that Poseidon might be right. Poseidon now has a glint of amusement in his eyes. At the last part, the mention of the etymology of his name, Percy smiles, taking an interest in the new man.

"Yeah! My name is Percy! My mommy named me after a hero, I think, Perse-something?"

"Perseus, actually." Sally replies, helping out her son's pronunciation.

"Yeah, that!" Percy finishes, excitedly

"Oh, wow! How cool, Percy! I believe I've actually heard about that hero. He's from Greek Mythology, right?" Poseidon replies, slyly. Sally rolls her eyes at his fake ignorance.

"That's what Mommy says!"

"Nice. You must have a very nice mommy, Percy." Poseidon looks over at Sally and gives her a loving look

"I do! She's awesome! She always lets me stay up late to watch movies, takes me to the aquarium almost every week, and she even let me get pet goldfish…" Percy tells Poseidon eagerly, his big, green eyes are as big as saucers.

"Whoa, are you serious?"

"Oh, yes! She's the best!" With that being said, he goes over to his mother and sits in her lap, giving her hug. Sally gladly gives her little boy a big hug.

"You must love her."

"I do. So did my daddy, but he's not hear anymore…he's lost at sea." Percy says the last part very sadly, and tucks his head under Sally's chin, sad that he doesn't have a daddy, like the other kids at Central Park. Poseidon frowns at this, so badly wishing that he could stay here with his two loved ones. Sally puts a hand on his forearm, squeezing lightly, telling him not to worry much. She knows and understands why he can't, but loves him either way.

"I'm sure your daddy does love your mommy and he probably still does," he looks over at Sally, hopping to tell her how much does. She smiles back, eyes crinkling, "I bet he would be here if he could. I know he loves you deeply, Percy. What person wouldn't? You seem like a very amazing kid."

"You think so? People tell me I have something called dyslexia and ADHD. That doesn't sound very special. Lots of people make fun of me…" Percy sounded so small at that moment, causing his mother to hug him tightly, and his father to frown.

"Do _not_ listen to them, they do not _understand _you, Percy. Trust me when I say this, you will become something _special_. Remember your namesake, Percy?" Poseidon said, feeling the need to comfort this young boy.

"Yeah, so?

"Well, Perseus was an amazing hero. He did amazing things, just like Hercules, Theseus, and Achilles. He had amazing luck. That's why your mother named you after him. You will have luck, Perseus Jackson. You will be downright_ amazing_. Do not let others drag you down, do what is right, and be loyal to those around you, okay?" Poseidon's eyes were _pleading _with Percy, he _desperately _wanted his son to _understand _that he would be _special _someday.

"Okay." Percy started to feel better, and smiled. "Can I go play in the water again, Mommy?"

Sally looked over to Poseidon for confirmation, to see if it was safe enough. He nodded his head, looking straight into the ocean, she could tell he calming the rough waves. They were getting rougher and rougher, especially when Poseidon was talking to Percy, showing the passion he has for his son

"Yes, Perce, you can. Have fun. _Be safe!_" She yelled the last part at Percy's retreating person.

"He really is an amazing child, already." Poseidon looked awe struck at the playing child.

"Yes, he really is." Poseidon moves to take her hand, and she lets him. He squeezes it for a few moments, both smiling at their child.

"He will be a hero amongst heroes, won't he? I never doubted it, but now I am definitively sure."

"Yes." They smile at each other, savoring the moment, knowing they won't get this again until next summer.


	2. Those Damn Socks!

_ Ugh, maybe if he would just take off those damn socks, things would go way smoother around this house_, Sally thought grumpily.

Her apartment was at complete standstill, nothing was getting done or accomplished. Not much laundry was getting done, _especially_ a certain pair of little boy, knee length socks. Not a single dish would get done. No source of cleaning was being found. But scolding and pleading were found, with a hint of sarcastic and rebellious comebacks. Who they were coming from wasn't a mystery at all, they were from Sally Jackson and her young child, Percy Jackson.

For the last few weeks, Percy's every changing, quickly disrupted attention was held on a pair of socks. More importantly, an _ugly_, _outlandish_ pair of socks. They held just about every color on them, creating a much distorted rainbow. Of course, thy also had about every kind of animal printed animal on them, making them look like a free for all, hell gone loose barn yard. They had a stink to them, too, because Percy absolutely refused to take them off. This is what caused all disrupt at the moment, including the yelling and the disastrous house conditions.

Sally had no time for cleaning, not when she had to work two jobs and recently spent all her free time trying to get Percy to lose the socks. He would wear them with every single outfit he owned, in public and everything, causing other parents to look at her like she was out of her mind. He wore them to bed, making them clash with sea themed room and pajamas. He _tried_ to wear them into the bath, but Sally had to eventually put her foot down. She went to grab them and _just_ put them into the _washer_, _nothing _more than that. But you would think that would be okay with her son, but _no. _He claimed, that if he must take them off while bathing, they must be near him. She tried to ignore that and put them into the washer to make them a little more presentable, but he had immediately started throwing a tantrum. That wasn't like Percy at all. Yeah, he had his moody moments, but that was expected. His dad was Poseidon, God of the Seas, also known as one moody god, but had tons a good moments. Percy was just like his father. Just speaking of Poseidon made her frown, he was the cause of these damn socks.

_Percy was playing at the park, currently being pushed on the big-kid swings by his mommy. He felt amazing at the moment, liking the breeze that met him every time he went back and forth, sending his hair in disarray. He had always swung on the little kid swing set, never allowed on the other swing set by his mother. Whenever he asked why, she would always say, "Because you're too young, Perce. They could be dangerous, and I wouldn't want anything to happen to my little boy, would I? That would make me very much sad, and you wouldn't want me to be upset, right?" He sort of understood why, but he also realized how fun it would be to swing on the other set. Nonetheless, Percy would always nod is nod his head at the last part, not wanting to make his mommy sad. He liked her when she was happy and smiling. That didn't stop Percy from asking her every time they went to the park, eager to see if she had changed her mind._

_But this particular trip to central park, she had relented to Percy's wish, realizing that he would do more dangerous stuff in his life than swing on the swings. The newly found freedom to the young boy came with a price, his mommy must be present while he was doing so. Percy didn't really mind so much, his only friend was his mommy. All the other kids in Pre-K would make fun of him, but he didn't care much. People would yell mean, nasty thing at him, "You're so stupid!" and, "Why are you so messed up?" being the most popular this time. Percy would always just brush them off with a shrug of his shoulders, sarcastic comment, and an eye roll. Sally always told him not to listen to them, don't do anything and don't give them any attention, though. But Percy being the stubborn person that he can be, just like his father, had to at least do something. So, realizing many different things, Sally had relented and allowed him access to the big swings._

"_Look how I am going, Mommy!" Percy said, all near yelling._

"_That's nice, honey. But don't go too high!" She felt the need to remind him, knowing Percy wouldn't listen. But at the moment, he wasn't really going that high, yet. But as Sally was saying this, she thought she seen a moving turf of black hair, but not her son's. She moved her head back and forth, looking for the source of the movement. But she couldn't find anything, yet. Little did she know, that the god of the seas was hiding suspiciously behind a tree, watching the pair happily, waiting for a perfect time to intervene. Sally decided to give up at the moment, deciding that it would be better if she watched her son swing on the swings. She thought it might have been Poseidon, but she quickly dismissed the thought. Gods weren't supposed to see or help their children directly, but indirectly? That was a whole different story, she knew Poseidon kept tabs on her and Percy. Which she was secretly glad for, she knew he wanted to be around more, but he couldn't. Every time he decided to show up and make anther unannounced visit, he usually expressed his opinions on this, sometimes it didn't even need to be said, it was guaranteed._

"_Ah, this is soooo fun! Why we haven't been swinging on these swings already, is beyond me." Percy says excitedly, causing her to roll her eyes in amusement. How kids can get so excited over something so trivial, always amazed her. _

_All of a sudden, the kid on the swings is no more, but on the ground. Of course, in true Percy-fashion, he has a huge grin on his face, threatening to split his face open from the sheer size of the smile. He thinks this is an accomplishment, jumping off the swings mid swing. But all he accomplished was to scare his mother senseless, making her more jittery than ever. Ever since she found out that she was pregnant with a son of 'The Big Three', her nerves never really relaxed. She has always driven herself crazy with worrying about monsters, and what not. 'What Not' being the two other members of The Big Three, Zeus and Hades. If either god, or any of the other Olympians, found out that there was a son of Poseidon currently alive and that Poseidon broke the sacred oath, they would be livid. Especially Zeus, after the "death" of Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, still technically "alive" as a tree, he would try to bring the same wretched faith onto Percy, avenging her tragic fate. But Zeus couldn't hurt Sally, but only Zeus. After the death of Maria di Angelo, Hades's mortal love, caused by Zeus, Poseidon made precautions. He gave her a necklace, a silver and green trident to be exact, one that would protect her from Zeus's wrath, but not Hades's. Poseidon figured that he would understand, having had Zeus kill his love. But how wrong he would be, in few years' time. Sadly, this couldn't work on demigods, it too directly affected their fate. But, either way, her nerves will always be frazzled, especially with an energetic, demigod child._

"_Perseus Jackson, don't you dare ever do that again! You know how hurt you-" Sally started to reprimand the young boy, squatting at his height, noticing the frown. But she was interrupted by the sound of clapping hands, as if applauding the boy. She looked up and groaned, knowing very well who it was._

"_Well done, boy, if I must say so myself. What a landing! I don't think I've ever seen a better one!" Poseidon praised the young kid, grinning from ear to ear, as if approving of his wrong behavior. Percy smirked, making the two boys look like twins. Sally narrowed her eyes at him. He tried to put up an "innocent" look, raising his hands subtly, as if to say, "What? Don't look at me like that, I haven't done anything!" But Sally knew where this funny behavior was coming from, how could she forget? He had recently come to the apartment, demanding an answer to the most popular question in the world, apparently. He asked when she would start thinking about sending Percy to Camp Half-Blood. She, of course, said a simple, but rebellious, "No!" He, like always, would get a little cranky at that. She knew the monsters would be coming soon, but she couldn't dare give up her baby boy, no matter how selfish it may sound. This must be punishment for that, belittling her, and going to do something very Posidon-ish with Percy._

"_Of course it is, I'm very awesome!" Percy replied, smugly. You would think he would be humble his first time on the big kid swings, but no, It had to be the other way around. Sally sighed, glaring at the smirking, black haired man. _

"_I'm not shocked at all, you seem like a very talented person, especially on the swings. But I doubt you could be me," The older man pretended to gloat, goading the younger boy. Sally raised a questioning eyebrow at Poseidon, but her just winked at her. He was obviously up to something mischievous, but when was he not? It was times like these, that she remembered that Poseidon, Hermes, and Apollo were related._

"_Oh, I am- wait! You don't think I could beat you going high enough on the swings? I can, too!" Percy cried out loud, way too stubborn for his own good. This caused Sally to roll her eyes, she noticed that Poseidon had an amused look on his face, albeit proud, too._

"_Oh, is that so? How about we settle this little problem? We each take a swing, and see who can go the highest and can stick a perfect landing, eh? But, the judge must be this very pretty, talented lady over here, okay?" Poseidon asked Percy, smirking at Sally. Her cheeks flushed a little at the nice comment, making his chest rumble with laughter._

"_Hey, that's my mommy," Percy says, as if it a coincidence, "which is a great idea! You're on, mister! Would you do that for us, mommy?" He then turns to her, doing the big, green, puppy dog eyed thing, and the same went for Poseidon, who apparently had no maturity, chorusing Percy with a, "Yeah, will you?" As if she had a choice, she could never resist Percy when he did the eye thing, but add Poseidon doing the same into the mix? No way could she resist, it was double trouble. Poseidon knew that, so, of course, he felt it appropriate to smirk._

"_Oh, all right! But please be safe! Do I really have a choice?" She muttered the last part under her breath. Percy instantly ran to the swings, like there was nothing better in the world to do. While Percy was getting himself situated on the swings, Poseidon ran up to her and give her a kiss, as if in thanks of something, without giving her time to process this, then quickly jogging back to the swings. Percy and Poseidon quickly got themselves comfortable on the swings, and both turned back to look at Sally expectantly. Oh, right!_

"_On my mark, ready, set, Go!" Sally chanted, still not believing Poseidon's "innocent" visit. Both boys kick started their feet off of the ground, bringing motion to the game. Percy's little feet trying their hardest, and he does make good progress. Though, not as much as Poseidon's, but he doesn't show that, he's barely putting any effort, letting the younger boy win. They keep it up for a while, Percy still in the "lead". Their wild hair going wild with the wind, both mischievous, green eyes filled with excitement, even Poseidon's. Though his show more of a genuine happiness, happy to just to see his young boy in reality and spending time with him, even though he doesn't even know the he's his father. After about ten minutes of forceful swinging and new heights being developed, both boys are starting to get ready for the landing. When both are high enough, they launch themselves off the swing set. Percy lands on his two little feet, meanwhile, Poseidon "lands" on his back, pretending to lose, both laughing hysterically. For once, Sally notices that Poseidon truly looks happy._

"_Ah, I guess you win, Percy! I was no match for your most awesome skills!" Poseidon bows towards his son, making him giggle uncontrollably. _

"_Ha, I told you so!" _

"_Percy, it's not nice to gloat in somebody's face like that. You know that, sweetheart, right?" Sally chides, but is still wearing a smile on her face from the cute exchange._

"_Yes, Mommy, I know." Percy said, but the little kid, arrogant smirk, was still ever present. She sighed, there was no use when he was in one of these moods._

"_Hey, Percy, would you like a gift for winning the game?" Poseidon asked Percy, making Sally freeze. What gift? She hadn't seen anything in his hands when came, but of course he would just pop one up when their son wasn't looking. But what would he get him, and would Sally end up regretting it?_

"_Oh, yes!" Poseidon pulled out a pair of the most hideous, disgusting pair of child socks ever. Oh, of course, they're rainbow with every imaginable animal ever. Percy's eyes widened in amazement. He reached for them excitedly, and Poseidon handed them over accordingly, sending a devious smirk Sally's way. She widened her eyes, realizing why he came after all with those damn socks. Payback, in his own, strange way. Payback for dismissing his request of even discussing Camp Half-Blood. Seeing the Percy was way too self-absorbed with the socks, Poseidon strolled over with an amazing confidence._

"_Do you like the socks? I think I have a real, true career at sock designing…" He taunted, easily. She snorted at this statement, but also gave a little huff at this._

"_Yeah, and when I start growing a second head with a special liking for fruit loops, I'll believe that." She retorted back, disbelief laced his words, making him fill with laughter. But then, his mood swings took center stage, and he became completely serious._

"_If you even start thinking about or looking into camp, I'll take away those horrid socks…because knowing Percy, he'll never ever take them off, he'll become infatuated with them. Would you really want that to happen, can you imagine it?" He said, coolly, not even being bothered by the sight of those damn socks. _

"_Do you really think you can threaten me with a pair of socks?" She said it just as coolly, though on the inside, she was internally freaking out. He would lose interest in a couple days, right? How long would this go on for? He wouldn't care for them long, his ADHD would make that pretty difficult, right? As if sensing her internal debate, Poseidon smirked, once again._

"_I don't think, I know. But if you reconsider, those socks could be gone so easily…" He said this as if it were no big deal, as if those socks weren't horrid, taunting her._

"_No." She was not going to lose this argument, one she had been winning so far. She was way too suborn for this, but yet again, so was he. This one could go on forever. _

"_Whatever, then. Have fun with those horrendous socks."_

If had never given Percy those damn socks, nobody would be in this horrible mess. She could just imagine his smirk right now, gloating from afar. Sally was disrupted from her thoughts that particular morning by the slamming of a bedroom door, her son's bedroom door. She heard the little pitter-patter of tiny feet walking in the hallway, shuffling at every turn. A boy with messy, wild, black hair, and sarcastic, but loving, green eyes, marched into the kitchen. He held a tiny hand to his eye, rubbing it groggily, yawning the whole way. Throughout all this, he still had this giant, stuffed sea horse pet in his tiny arms. Recently, Percy had named it "_Sally, The Second." _Because it had blue eyes just like her. She wasn't sure if she should take that as a complement or insult. But, as expected, he was still wearing those horrid socks up to his knees with his black shorts and green t-shirt.

"Would you please take those socks off, Percy?" She tried the nice way, being diplomatic, before demanding.

"No, mommy." He said sweetly, smirking a little. The same one that's branded him as a trouble maker and rebel since day one, like Poseidon.

"_Why_ _not?_"

"Because they're beautiful! I love them! Why can't you understand this, mommy. You're always trying to separate us…" He replied, green eyes narrowed.

"I'm not trying to "separate" you, you just can't wear the same pair of socks everyday!" She tried to keep her temper in check, praying mean words to Poseidon, once again.

"_Why not?_" He crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly, suddenly sitting on the kitchen floor and tucking his feet under him, protecting the damn socks.

"Because, as your mother, I said so!" Using the mom card, she toped his response. But as Percy went to respond, the doorbell rang. Sally and Percy got up from the kitchen and went to the front door, where a package was lying. It had "To: Percy Jackson" on it, in fancy, elegant script. Sally knew right away who it belonged to. Percy wen to open it, and inside was the matching outfit set to match the socks. She groaned. Percy looked absolutely ecstatic, completely ignoring the note Sally decided to read

"_To my Dearest Sally,_

_ I really do hope that this pleases you. I thought the socks deserved to have a matching set, and I even had one made for you. More the merrier, as you mortals say, right? I hope you truly have reconsidered Camp Half-Blood. Either way, you'll still be stubborn, but that's one of the qualities I love so much about you, dear Sally. But, you'll eventually have to do something, that or you'll have to deal with clothing just like the socks. I love you, please make the right decision._

_Yours Truly, _

_Poseidon."_

She loved him, but she was going to kill him he next time she saw him, especially because of the socks.


	3. Aphrodite's Thoughts

(In true "The Perks of Being a Wallflower" fashion, I'll put author notes in "letter" version or if you prefer, "Charlie" version.)

October 2, 2013.

Dear Friend,

This is my very first "Author Note", so please, don't mind me. Actually, I've never posted one before because...I didn't know how to, but I learned today, as you can see. This story will contain many ships, so don't be offended! So far, I've written a lot of "Sally, Poseidon, and Percy", I totally love them as the family type, so cute. But I will write any ship that pleases my fancy, which can be different on any day, I'm moody. So, expect anything! It could go from Nico and Rachel (_I love that ship_) to Mrs. O'Leary and Ceberus (_tumblr gave me that idea)_ Happy Reading! By the way, its PJO SHIP WEEK, yay! 6 days until House of Hades, and I have tickets to see Rick Riordan and get a signed copy! Ah! Sorry for any grammar errors, I don't have a beta reader, yet...this is chapter 3, but this is the first piece of FanFiction I've ever written.

I own nothing, only Rick does.

Love Always,

Meg.

* * *

Just seeing the young couple arguing over their ridiculous problems, cause the Goddess of Love to shake with uncontrollable disappointment.

_After everything I've done to bond that pair together, they're still clashing_, Aphrodite thought bitterly.

She was sitting in the lavish, yet depressing throne room of the gods. All of them somewhere, doing something to help prevent the uprising of the leader of the Titans, Lord Kronos. Everyone always thinks of Aphrodite as a useless god, but yet love causes the most conflict and majority of the wars. Just look at what happened with Theseus, son of Poseidon and Aegeus, and Helen of Troy, daughter of Zeus and Leda. But nobody can see past that. As usual, ignorance dominates people's minds. Though, some would say that only Athena can determine that.

Just a few moments ago, Aphrodite had used her magic to form an object as if it were shaped as crystal ball. She's reduced herself to spying, gods can't directly involve themselves in the life if mortals.

_Take that, Zeus_, she thought. Then, hearing thunder rumble through the sky, laughed softly at her father. Not in way that upset him, gods forbid. She'd hate to have to live with that for the rest of eternity. She already had enough relationships to meddle with, she didn't need to deal with another petulant god. They can be horrid enough as it is, she didn't need to add fuel to the fire. That was her husband's, Hephaestus, job. She, in no way, needed another responsibility.

Currently, she was using her new "crystal ball' to silently check up on her favorite young couple. At least for demigods, they were her favorite. Well, they aren't exactly a couple, they were too stubborn to admit anything to the other. Just like their parent's pride and stubbornness, how sad. Yet, despite all their faults, their attributes would match so well. But, yet they aren't together. Well, at least not for another year until Annabeth's feeling grow deeper. So deep, that jealousy will grow into place towards the future Oracle, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, Percy's mortal friend. Besides the hitches in the road, their future relationship will be a strong, determined one. How can it not? They've known each other now for about three years, growing up with each other, going through major problems together. They metaphorically lean on each other, looking for help and guidance, though they don't know that. They still believe that they're best friends, nothing more. Which is not entirely their fault, Annabeth still has some feelings towards Luke, son of Hermes, and Percy is totally oblivious, except for his growing jealousy towards Luke. Also, their respective parents, Athena and Poseidon, are sworn enemies. So, alike with many other couples, there are obstacles, ones that they can survive.

Bringing Aphrodite's mind away from her scattered thoughts, is a scene being shown through her crystal ball. Percy has returned from the island of Ogygia, home of the Titan, Calypso. Heroes, from all over, when lost, end up on her island to fall in love with her, but can never ever stay, thanks to the Fates. That's her eternal punishment for being a titan, a daughter of Atlas.

_Ugh, she always causes some sort of trouble in a hero's life_, Aphrodite thought. Though, she does feel a little sorrow for her. _It must suck to fall in love with heroes who can never stay, the Fates becoming the eternal tease. _Just because she is the daughter of Atlas, she's bound forever to Ogygia.

Percy, after being separated from Annabeth during their time in the Labyrinth and letting her flee before she became hurt, woke up on Calypso's island. For a while, he was unsure of his feelings, not sure of anything. But made the decision to leave, but he would have anyway, Calypso can't retain any of the love she is given. When returning to Camp Half-Blood, home to any demigods, walks in on his burning of his shroud. He gone for a good amount of time, making everyone believe he was dead, even Annabeth. Annabeth's grey eyes then notice Percy standing there, and pulls everyone's attention to him. She becomes utterly jealous, guessing that he was on Calypso's island. Therefor putting another strain on their non-existent-yet-future relationship.

_Can't they just realize how stupid they've been, and just get together already? If Hera is really going to go through with this, maybe I can convince her to at least let Percy remember _Annabeth, Aphrodite thought.

Because if they don't, they future will be even harder for them, especially if Hera follows through on her plan to merge the Greeks and the Romans. She's planning to erase the memories of Percy Jackson and Jason Grace, son of Jupiter, a roman. Therefor reuniting the camps, and to help defeat mother nature herself, Gaea. But if he remembers Annabeth, Percy will have something that many heroes lack, Hope. Especially, if they're destiny is correct, falling into Tartarus. They won't survive without each other, so they better get a jump on it, sooner or later.

But as Aphrodite is thinking about and watching the young couple interact, she hears soft footsteps approaching the throne of the gods. She decides to look away from the crystal ball, deciding to not be rude. She sees the approaching man, and instantly recognized one of the nicest gods, Poseidon, god of the seas, creator of horses, earth shaker. He comes and walks up to her, standing next to her throne, at mortal height, just as Aphrodite. He's wearing a tacky Hawaiian shirt, a pair of green, swimming board shorts, fishing hat atop on his raven, black hair, with a pair a sandals. Of course, he has his trident in left hand, dominating the room. He smiles warmly at his favorite niece for a moment, his sea green eyes crinkling, albeit a little sad. She gladly smiles back, he's her favorite uncle.

"Tragic about everything that is happening, isn't it?" He says, drawing Aphrodite into a conversation. Clearly not specific, letting her draw her own conclusions.

"With the war ragging on or you son's almost romantic relationship with a certain gray eyed, blonde haired, daughter of Athena?" She countered back, trying to get him to clarify his statement.

"Either way, we are hopeful for something good to happen, I reckon." Poseidon replies, clearly amused at me. Though, the sadness doesn't leave his eyes, especially at the mention of his son.

"That's all we can wish for-wait! Did you say that you're hopeful for something to happen between him and Annabeth?"

"Well, that depends, my dear Aphrodite. It's not like I shall go out of my way to push them into a relationship. If it happens, it's not the worst thing to become lately. Though, I do wish it to become easier for him, not so much messing with his emotions. Though we both know that it won't happen that way, right?" She nodded in response to his rhetorical question, because he obviously already knew the answer.

"You may be willing to accept this, but Athena will be way harsher on her decision," She says slowly as look a dislike crosses his features at the mention of the goddess of wisdom, "but in the end, she'll do what's best for her daughter, hatred put aside."

"Though we may not have seen eye to eye on many occasions, Lady Athena and I. But I cannot fault her for disliking my son." Poseidon grudgingly admits, but a hint of respect shows in his deep, green eyes, but disappears almost immediately.

"Why would you not condemn her for that?" She replies, thinking of all the rude things Lady Athena has said of the young couple.

"Because, at first, I wasn't pleased of where the relationship was heading. You don't have to be the goddess of love to know that he'll come to love her on a romantic level," He says, winking at her, "then I learned to come to terms with the fact that it is inevitable. That I shouldn't let my feelings come in the way of that." He finished. The sadness was completely gone at the thought of his son actually being fully happy, despite all of Percy's troubles.

"In order to obtain that happiness with Annabeth, he'll have to go through hell, literally," She says, knowing the horrid future of the scouring through Tartarus, "especially, considering Hera's plan."

At the mention of Hera's plan, he scowled at the ground, eyes hard, fuming, "Yes, yes, I know very well of her plans. Nobody can stop her, everybody disapproves of it, but yet if is so crucial. Well, that's irony for you." He practically spits out the last word. Anybody with senses, can practically tell he doesn't want his son to experience that trouble, not even Annabeth. But Percy won't experience relief until he does, with or without Annabeth, preferably with her.

"As you've already said, it is quite tragic, though there's nothing we can do. But every love story and family incident contains tragedy. But if you look forward a little, you can always see that there will always be a silver lining above you, waiting for you to claim it, to make it your own. With greatness, we can achieve that. That's all we can hope for, right?" With her reply, Poseidon reached up and held her hand soothingly, obviously needing a family moment, one that she's willing to give. I squeeze his hand, knowing that my uncle wouldn't dare do this in front of anybody else. He, just for the moment, needed comfort, knowing that he can believe things will turn out alright. It may be difficult, but it'll end up okay.

"Right you are, dear niece." He says, giving my hand a squeeze, reassuring me that he'll be fine.

"Knowing Percy, he has already achieved greatness, with more to come. Especially with Annabeth at his side. He's just great, or even more, as Hercules, Achilles, Theseus, or his name sake, Perseus." She smiles at her uncle, patting his hand as he lets go of hers. He smile warmly back at her.

"I must say, it was very nice talking to you, very reassuring, very helpful, sweet heart."

"Same, uncle. You came just in time to save me from my scattered thoughts. For that, I must say thank you." We both nod at each other, him bowing slightly before he leaves the throne room of the gods, most likely heading to his domain. For the moment, I am hopeful that we will persevere against the Titans. That Percy and Annabeth will come to realize what they feel towards each other. That they will survive. Gods normally don't get tangled in the lives of those who are demigods, but to not get involved with Percy Jackson, is nearly impossible. He is loyal, loving, and trustworthy. He is a hero. He will survive with Annabeth, no matter what. Together, they are nearly invincible.

* * *

Did you enjoy?! I hope so! Until next chapter, which may contain some Hades and Persephone and a cute, fluffy dog...


	4. Walk the dog!

October 19, 2013.

Dear Friend,

Don't hate me! I know, I know, I'm late for updating! Maybe I'll even try to get a new chapter up, in under a week! No promises, though I will try my hardest. So, in this chapter is a little PersephoneXHades. Hope you love it!

Love Always,

Meg.

* * *

The whimpering of the three headed dog was going to slowly drive her mad any time soon. The noises have been droning on the last couple days or so. It was a mix of sadness, longing, and neediness. It wasn't as if it was directed towards her, per se. More likely, it was directed towards her husband. The damn blasted dog just wouldn't stop! She always managed to help take care of the thing, so did most in the Underworld. Ghouls, the dead, servants, demigods, and friends, you name it. Even her, a god, of all creatures.

The insistent noises had been slowly drawing her to a headache. Believe it, even Gods could get headaches, especially dealing with needy dogs. Yes, she was the god of the seasons, Persephone. She dealt with the changes of the seasons, but her favorite was summer. Summer always was the best, the sun was at its brightest, thanks to her half-brother, Apollo. Everything was in bloom, especially the crops, making her mother, Demeter, very happy at the time. Animals would run amuck, frolicking in the wild, parks, anywhere. So, all in all, she had some tolerance when it came to animals, but they weren't exactly her forte. That was Artemis's job. Speaking of the summer, the time was almost here. It was currently January, just about two months away from spring, her "vacation" from the Underworld. Not that she exactly needed a vacation, but it was good to have a little refreshing once in a while. She wasn't as powerful as she could be in the Underworld, her true potential masked, therefore making the winter. But it always felt good to leave the Underworld, it felt as if her other half had joined her again.

But it wasn't as fun as it could be, she loved her husband too much. As much as she liked the summer and having some free time, she missed Hades too much, she hated that much separation. Besides, when she left and went to Olympus, she had to listen her mother and father rant _all day_ about how her husband was just _insufferable_. Oh, gods, that was annoying. That was the only thing that truly annoyed her on Olympus. It wasn't as if she _didn't love _her mother, but there was only so much she could take on an hourly basis. Especially, when all people could talk about when she came over there is about how Hades had _"abducted" _her and forced her to marry him, which was _so not true_. She really did love her husband, despite his flaws. Even under all that forced hatred of things, Hades was a good soul, no pun intended.

She sighed dramatically, she really hated getting lost in her own thoughts. It was like the Fields of Asphodel, having no clue where it could lead you, and eternally annoying. She tried to not get lost in the past, but to stay in the present. But the dog's whimpers were getting louder and needier, making her want to recede into her subconscious, hence all her sudden thoughts. Well, she was trying to read a book, but just couldn't, she was way too distracted. The book was something called "City of Bones"? She honestly couldn't remember, proving how distracted she was. All she could remember was that she got it because the title reminded her of the Underworld. Well, that, and Athena was raving about it all last week. She decided that she should go and confide in her husband about the insistent barking.

She had been recently lounging on the cold, black couch, located in the massive, dark living room, dangling her legs over the top of the couch. When she sat up, her long, black, hair came tumbling down onto her shoulders and back, the top half in an intricate braid that Aphrodite had taught her a couple of centuries ago, bless her adorable soul. When standing up, the dark, black, long dress, matching her hair color, she was wearing straitened to its full height, making her seem even paler then she normally was. As soon as she stood up, noticing all the kinks in her body from recently laying down, decided not to put of the gold, colored heels, sporting herself barefoot. Now, her next task would be complicated, she had to locate her husband's whereabouts.

Navigating the Underworld was no easy task, even if you spent half the year coopt up in there. There was so much twist and turns, even Hades probably gets lost, though he would never ever admit it. That, and the décor was not the easiest thing to see through. The coldness was just enough to make her want to go back into bed, the chills up and down her body weren't exactly helping. With a stroke of good luck-actually, there was no good luck, according to Nemesis- she found her husband. She was happy at that, too, because she had checked almost all the rooms in the palace. She had found him in the throne room, which was odd because it was a Saturday afternoon, he liked to take the weekends off. He did enough work on the weekdays, way more than any of the other gods, and decided he needed a break sometimes, which he did. She was the main supporter of this, it made him a little more relaxed, especially if he got to spend a little more time with her.

She enter the throne room, pushing past the huge, engraved, ornate doors. All ghosts immediately stopping everything they're doing to bow to her. She smiles slightly, nodding her head barely, in acknowledgment. Some smile back gratefully, happy to be noticed in hell, some are too depressed and dead to care. She walks over to her lavish throne, the one shaped as a big, dominating leaf, symbolizing herself. Her husband barely notices her entrance, despite the acknowledgment of the ghosts, but she used to it. After spending a few millennia with each other, you tend to get used to your partner's quirks. Well, _except_ for Zeus and Hera, those two had issues way too deep.

"Hello, dear." She says, sweetness lacing itself into her tone, hoping to try to keep him in a good mood. He'll be cranky enough because he had to work today, but she hopes not to add to that. Except, mentioning why she came here won't exactly help her, but she must mention it. He finally looks up, his dark eyes looking utterly exhausted. She gingerly gets up and out of her throne, and sits on arm of his chair, massaging his back lightly, feeling the knots in his back. She sighs, really shouldn't work this hard, _he a god, for Zeus's sake!_

"Good afternoon, sweetheart. Is there a particular reason to why you've graced me and this throne room with your presence?" He replies back, very jovially. See, this is what Persephone meant. Everyone sees Hades in his bad side, but she sees it. But is this enough for her? Yes, but it is so frustrating when people do not see him like that, and no one ever seems believes her. She just wished they could see this side, a loving man towards her. Of course, they do have their many spats, but what couple doesn't?

"Well, of course there is. But I'd like to hear about your day first, so maybe you'll feel kind of better for when I tell you what I need to say and ask." He frowns at the last part, momentarily distracted about what she could possibly have to tell him. But despite that moment's hesitation, he nods his consent, and begins to tell her about his day.

"…claims that doesn't need to be dead, and could be helping those 'useless' demigods of modern times. The nerve of him! He chose Elysium, not to have rebirth. He just doesn't get it. He had his chance to be reborn and didn't even consider it! It's not my fault that Theseus is _so obtuse_, that's my brother's fault. He wanted to act like a hero and stay in Elysium for the glory, that's his eternal problem. Now, all the deceased are saying that they should be reborn, causing a ruckus. Because of this, their godly parents are deciding to get involved, mainly Old Barnacle Beard." He sighed, very heavily, she might add.

"If it's any consolation to you, I never particularly enjoyed that hero, and you know how brave I think heroes can be. You're right, despite my liking of them, they picked what they got, and it's their problem." She replies, causally trying to suck up to him. If he's going to listen to her request, he should be at his happiest. Though, some of the tension in his body does leave at this admission.

"Well, I already knew this, but thank you anyways. Oh, by the way, your mother is deciding to come over for a diner tonight, and she has decided to bring the boy. She claimed, 'Even though he is an ungrateful bastard, he should be able to enjoy time with his family, especially since he lacks cereal', or whatever the hell that means." He says, disgusted at her rude words, but still allowing her to enter. Persephone immediately stiffens, hands stop rubbing circles into her husband's shoulders. He sighs deeply, noticing her struggle to stay calm and not to annihilate anything.

"Would you please stop this absurd behavior already, Persephone? It was almost eighty years ago that the affair happened! Do not take this out on the boy, Maria has been dead for quite a while now!" He says the last par bitterly, glaring up at the ceiling, hatred ruining his features. She glares at him, getting up to stand in front of him with her hands on her hips.

"Oh, I'm sorry, you're right. You should be allowed to have affairs all you want, right? You're a hard working god, you think you deserve it. Who wouldn't? Oh, wait!-your wife wouldn't! Do you ever think how I feel? You go off chasing those stupid, mortal woman, as if they have something that I don't. Me, a freaking goddess, who doesn't have something a mortal does, how ridiculous! I sit here half of the year, letting my powers be diminished while I'm here, all for you! I sit here, listening to all the despair, making sure things all in place for you, and listening to Cerberus whine all day because you can't take care of him good enough!" She starts off sarcastically, but ends op practically screaming.

"Enough! I will not hear of this right now! If you wish, you may leave to complain to anybody else, but not me. I am busy, and will have to put up with your blasted mother's complaining tonight, I have enough to deal with. I simply do not have the time. Besides, there is nothing wrong with Cerberus." He puts a note of determination, proving that he will not continue this. Oh, boy, is he wrong!

"Well, you see, Mr. I-know-it-all, he's practically crying himself to sleep every night, if he could. Do not even get me started on the blasted noises he makes. He's lonely! He want you to play with him a little. Remember the last time he was like this? Well, if you don't, it was when Annabeth Chase, Athena's daughter, came with Perseus Jackson, and played fetch with him. That is the only time somebody plays with him, except me, Charon, Nico, or the Ghosts. You don't pay enough attention to him. Hmm? It's kind of like me, too, except I'm not a dog." She mutters the last part.

"I would if I could! But I simply do not have the time!" He practically cries out the last part, disbelief coloring his tone, as if he couldn't believe she was bringing this up.

"Well, you better make the time! I am not going to listen to this insistent whining of that dog no longer!" She conjures up a leash on with three attachments for each one of his heads. She moves away from in front of her husband to the side of him. She squats down, starts slapping the tops of her thighs, calling out a couple of, 'Here, boy!'s, 'Come, I have a special treat for you!'s, and 'Cerberus's. Immediately, a big dog with three excited head comes out into the throne room, attacking Persephone with whimpers and kisses. She laughs a little, and ruffles him on his heads, remembering her main goal. She takes the leash and puts each hole onto his head and secures him nicely. She stands up and leading Cerberus over to her defeated, wary looking husband. This, of course, causes her to smirk. He really looks whipped right now.

"I expect you to walk him." She states simply. Not caring at the flabbergasted look Hades gave her at the demand.

"…but…" Was his intelligent response. She rolls her eyes, thoroughly enjoying this.

"No. You will walk this dog, right this instant! Or else."

"'Or else'" He narrows his eyes at that threat.

"Yes. I will invite mother to stay for the rest of the year, convincing her that I need her help with something, and you know she'd do it, especially to annoy her. Or, I will spend the rest of the year at Olympus, and complain to Father. You wouldn't want that, now would you?" She says the last part slowly, to let that sink into his dense, stubborn head.

"No, dear." He looks as if hates to be threatened, but would not risk his wife for a little demand like this. That warms her heart a little, but she refuses to let it show. She must have the upper hand right now.

"Then will you walk Cerberus? I mustn't be a long walk, per se. Just something that's sufficient to keep him quiet for a while, please?" She even added puppy eyes, no pun intended, to convince him. He sighed dramatically, because of that, he sounded a little like Zeus. She snickered at that.

"Oh, alright! Fine, I will take the blasted thing for a walk around the palace!" He said this while grabbing the leash. He walked towards the throne room door, away from the balcony. She went to set of her throne sideways, legs dangling over the side in a casual way, one to prove she had won. He did, indeed, walk the dog. Many sneered and laughed at him. He had a deep frown of hatred and discomfort at the, making her laugh. She sat there with a smug look on her face, snickering the whole time. He had come back after twenty minutes, with Cerberus running towards her happily, no longer upset. When Hades approached her, she said:

"How was your walk of shame?" She had the smuggest look, and he growled, making her laugh even harder.


	5. Jason's Legacy

October 21, 2013

Dear Friend,

_See?! I can be responsible_! I promised to have this chapter up very soon, and it only took me two days to get this up! I feel proud! Though, I don't know when the next chapter will be up. I decided to write some angst, I usually write fluff, but I decided to change it up a little! Who better than to use than Jasper? I _LOVE _that pairing.

Love Always,

Meg

* * *

_'Cause here we are  
we are shining stars  
we are invincible  
we are who we are  
on our darkest day  
When we're miles away  
Sun will come  
we will find our way home –"Carry On"-Fun._

The pain wasn't bearable. That was the easiest way of describing it, especially with all the complexities in life, winding and twisting its way through you. She simply did not want to feel anything, absolutely nothing. It would just make things easier for her and everybody around her. She wanted to be strong, she wanted to _stay strong_, but it was so damn hard. If she didn't, what legacy would she leave behind? She wanted to represent something, that when something terrible, and downright shitty happens to you, you don't crumple like a piece of paper in somebody's fist. You stand _firm, _you _fight, _you _gain_ some recompense for what you have lost. But could you exist without the loss of something so high, so dear to you? Piper wasn't sure, but she sure as hell would try. She would be_ brave_, she would be _a hero _in her own way. She _would_ be a legacy, showing people that it is possible to _carry on. _

It had been only six days since she lost herself. She felt her façade crumble, the pain becoming a mask to her identity. She was no longer the quirky, rebellious, daughter of Aphrodite. She was the depressed, love struck teenager mourning over the death of her boyfriend. His death had hit her so hard, she loved him so much. Some would say that being an offspring of Aphrodite, it was just intensified because of her heritage. Well, it wasn't. She was truly, and utterly in love with Jason Grace. No matter how much pain she was going to suffer, she would never regret falling in love with him. It had been one the happiest times in her life, so happy that when she recalled it from her memories, it almost made everything go away. But despite that way of thinking, she would always come up short, especially when the memory of his death came to mind.

_Jason Grace's death wasn't exactly pain free, it was especially painful towards his skull and abdomen. But, who knows? Piper had never died before, so she wouldn't exactly know how it felt, and she didn't plan to find out anytime soon. The Argo II had pulled into Camp Jupiter over a couple of hour ago, and Annabeth was off somewhere, talking to Reyna about the two camps and the Prophecy of Seven. But they both wandered back soon, realizing that Leo had fired the Ballista on the camp, unknowingly. Of course, at that time, no one knew he was being possessed by the spirits sent by Gaea. The riot had finally broke loose in the camp, fighting and screaming had begun. Insults of "you dirty Greeks" and "Greeks are no good" were thrown around very freely. Piper tried to use her own true, powerful gift she received from her mother, her Charmspeaking ability. But all the tries were of no usage. Not even Jason could get them calmed down enough to listen, despite being a Praetor, the one preceding Percy Jackson._

_ To no avail, nothing was working, making Piper's insecurities grow by the tenfold. Swords and daggers were being pointed at them, threating them. One person had decided to grab a brick, one from the building that had been previously damaged the night before in battle. The brick flew through the air, full force, barely weighed down by its heavy pounds, and struck Jason. It had struck him on the left side of his head, the same side of the adjourning lip scar, the one from eating a stapler as a child, or so Thalia Grace, his sister, had said. His body became lightened, he immediately crumpled to the ground like a feather. But while falling, and Piper trying to avoid more bricks and calming people down, he landed unto a sharp dagger. A dagger that had embedded itself deep into his abdomen, causing the blood to spill everywhere, the red, metallic smelling blood prominently standing out. Piper tried to get some form of help, barely being able to dodge any more bricks they had been throwing. Jason had barely any bearings as to where he was, barely keeping himself awake, but groaning nonetheless. _

_ But, luckily, Percy Jackson and Frank Zhang had noticed something askew, immediately coming to the blonde's aid, trying to gently lifting him up without jostling the dagger too much. _

_ After much groaning, moaning, and wailing, they finally had made it aboard the Greek trireme, immediately putting Jason down gently. Then the frenzy began. All members of the Seven were trying to help bide the boy's wounds, while Leo was maneuvering the huge trireme out of the Roman's impromptu, target practice. But after closer examination, they seven teenagers and one satyr realized it was pointless, there was no help to be given. The knife had too much force towards his abdomen and any major organs in the way. Everybody had the same mask of grief, even Annabeth, who truly didn't trust him one hundred percent because she thought he way too perfect. After seeing this, she realized something, he was hurt. He wasn't perfect, every hero must fall eventually, and Jason's time had come. Death was calling his name, and very quickly at that. People were crying, realizing there was no help. He was leaving them, there was nothing they could do. He would be departing from their lives. He looked at them through those bright, sincere, blue eyes, pain and love masked into them. He was going to make a goodbye before he left, his last goodbyes, his breathing shallow. He only had a couple minutes left._

"_Leo, you were an amazing friend. You could fix anything, well, besides me, I guess. Never ever give up hope. Hazel and Frank, I know you guys from the Legion, you were true friends to me. You will be great together, you will solve almost any problem that comes your way. Annabeth, I know you didn't trust me fully, I'm sorry about that. Your wisdom and cleverness will lead you out of harm's way, understand me? Percy, I'm sorry that I never got to know you, we could've been great, but not matter what, I consider you a friend. You guys are my family. Tell Thals I said goodbye and that I love her." He finished, now staring intently at Piper. _

"_Pipes," he croaked hoarsely, eyes full of unproclaimed emotion, "I will miss you most of all. I hate to leave you. You are a hero. You have immense bravery. You act differently than others, you rebel conventional stuff, and you make yourself stand out. You're so special. I love you. I love all the time we have spent with each other. I love everything about you, your wild, chopped, beautiful hair, your ever changing eyes, and your big heart. You have the compassion that other people lack, you fill up the missing void in life. Please, do me one thing after I die. Be strong. Don't cry over me. Don't make my legacy sad, fill it with joy, and remember everything that we've accomplished together. You are a shining star. I love you, understand?" He finally looked solemn, finally getting that off his chest. He could die in peace._

"_I do. I love you, too." She could only nod along to her proclamation, tears and sobs overtaking her. All of the demigods place a comforting hand on her, somehow. Proving that, no matter what, they were there for her, because they were family. And as Jason Grace passes along, they were there, the pain hurting her in so many imaginable ways possible. He left a legacy, one nobody was sure to forget. _

As the memory passed through her head, the tears were spilling from her eyes, sobs violently attacking her. But while all of this was happening, she noticed a sent, one that smelt like a French perfume. Suddenly there was a woman standing in front of very bed. She had long, blonde hair, with deep blue eyes today. She adorned in all black clothing, making her very pale in the dim lighting in her cabin of the Argo II. Piper recognized her as her mother, Aphrodite. But Aphrodite didn't say anything, but just started making her way over to her daughter's bed, and laid down on the bed next to her daughter. She still didn't say anything, but instead she pulled Piper into her arms. Piper cried even more.

"Hush, hush, dove. I know it hurts right now, but you'll recover." Her mother cooed to her.

"Really? Will it ever get any easier? It hurts so much."

"Yes, but with time. But crying will not help. He loves you, you love him. You can just do of what he asked of you, and persevere. You just have to carry on.


End file.
